1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a crab trap and more particularly to a crab trap which has a side profile conducive to crabs and which is easily carried in its collapsed state and easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art crab traps of the collapsible type comprise a square base member having square sides pivotally connected thereto. The size of the sides is the same as that of the base. A top member is used which is significantly larger than the bottom member. The top and bottom members are held parallel to each other by means of U-shaped support members. Because of the fact that the top member is larger than the base member, the side members are not in a vertical position when the trap is closed. Also, a space is formed between the side members near the top of the trap when the sides are in a closed position. This is caused by the fact that the side members are inclined due to the larger top member.
One of the disadvantages of prior art traps of the type described is that they are cumbersome to assemble because of the fact that the top and bottom members are of different size. Since the trap is generally assembled when the person using it is at the site of crabbing, ease of assembly is a significant factor.
Another disadvantage of crab traps of this type is that the profile of the sides is square. This type of profile does not appear to be as enticing to crabs as a profile which is rectangular.